Sometimes where fate leads us
by Ceciliacote
Summary: The story starts after Gran's death and before Sook & Bill's 1st time. She feels guilty and tries to break-up with Bill... She sets him on fire, figuratively because he is really angry... She will be protected by someone she wouldn't hve believed possible
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Hurt with Scars

Past

Met Bill

Rathbone - got drank from by Bill

Rathbone - Drank from Bill (or else would have died)

_The Rathbone are the ones who tried to get Bill's blood and in some ways got Sookie to drink from Bill and Bill to drink from Sookie_

Maudette

Jason Accused

Dawn

Fangtasia Eric seductive

Grandma

Jason slapped me.

Now

My life had changed a lot in the past few months. Positively? No! Yes, I had a new boyfriend, huh, vampire-friend, but he had brought me a lot of trouble. A lot more trouble than happiness, I would think. Because I was dating him, my grandmother had died. And I was living alone, in that big house which used to be hers. I felt an urge to stop being his girlfriend. I used to love him, or so I think, but I was not quite sure I did not only love the silence of his mind. He kissed well, indeed, but he had some two hundred years. It was easy to be good after that. I was no fang-banger, although people thought "Crazy-Sookie" was "banging" Vampire Bill. Tonight was going to be a hard night. Bill was waiting for me as I came back from Merlotte's, where most of the thoughts about me were about my responsibility in my grand-mother's death and the slap my brother gave me after the funeral. It had been an exhausting evening. He was smiling at me and came toward me to kiss me just as I got out of the car. I pushed his torso and put a hand on his lips. I had to talk to him, and I would not be able if he kissed me.

- Listen, Bill, I have something to tell you. I have to be honest… You really are nice, but… _I started as we were walking toward my house, making his jaw stiffen and his eyes darken._

- It is not you, it is me, is that it? _He asked rather angrily, making me be very close to the wall, stuck between it and his muscular torso._

- Bill, you try to understand, _I said uneasy with the situation._ It is too soon after my grandma's death_, "which is because of me liking you, I added in thought,_for me to have feelings such as these.

- I cannot believe you entertained me with false beliefs, Sookie Stackhouse! _He said as his were fangs totally down, with the anger that was rushing through him._

- William Thomas Compton, pull back! You are too close to me for my liking; _I said my hands fumbling in my back to get the doorknob._

He must have seen me or felt me trying to reach it, though he might just have heard me with his oversensitive vampire senses, because he took me off the wall and threw me on the floor very roughly. It hurt my back and head, which I believe started bleeding. I tried to get to the door crawling on the floor, so he got me off the floor and I felt the wind on my body and legs, which were naked because of my skirt, which I wore at work, and which was now higher because of the wind, and I saw the cemetery pass in a blur in front of my eyes. He led me to his house so I could not recant my invitation, and laid me on the floor with a carpet, in front of the fire place. He was licking the blood which was dirtying my hair by the seconds. I could tell by the sharp hurt on my head that his fangs were completely down. He then lay on top of me, kissing my neck and grazing at it with his fangs. I could feel his blood-lust, but also another kind of lust which made me struggle to be free.

- Do not worry, if you do not do anything stupid, it should not hurt.

- Let me go! _I yelled._Bill! No! _I said, hitting him as hard as I could, hurting my fist, particularly my thumb and two fingers, crashing my bones, making me moan in pain._

- Sookie, _he said warningly as I tried to escape his grip, which tightened against me._

- Fuck you, Bill, and let me go!

- I will do that in order, Sookie, _he said, muttering against my ear._

- Don't you fucking think about that, dick! _I retorted not very choosing my words wisely._

- Sookie, Sookie, Sookie, _he said with reproach in his voice before taking a big painful bite in my neck, make me moan in pain again and try to get out of his grip some more._

He had gotten half of what he wanted: making me look like a fang-banger. Now, he desired only one thing, I could feel it through the bond: making me one of them. My skirt was now pretty high and his jeans unbuttoned, as he was trying to get his boxer down and was fumbling on my breast rather painfully. It made me see red. A sudden blasting light blew out of my body, which made him fly ten meters away, passing through the wall. He was partly burnt and bled a little. I did not take time to think about his injuries, though, and ran out of the house in the faster speed I could make my legs. I ran through the very dark cemetery. It scared me to hell. I could not hear him or feel him coming toward me. I was at the door of the cemetery when I heard the buzz which informed me that Bill was coming toward me. The next second, I was on the floor. As I tripped a lot on the graves, I was bleeding. He was drinking from me directly from my femoral artery, making me growl in pain and let escape a little scream. I was feeling my energy leave. The drink of life was running out of my body, making me feeling more cold and even colder. My energy was leaving in big waves and my eyes fluttered close at the feeling of life escaping my now rather cold body. I felt my life flying between the teeth of that strong vampire who took me, indirectly, my grandma, and my brother's relationship. It was a very weird feeling, to feel the life pass in front of your eyes, as you remember the best moments of your life, mostly since most of them were with the monster which now took me from them. Oh God! I hated him, and I thought this would be the last thing I would ever think, forever. Everything went black and thick. Suddenly, I heard a growl and I felt a weight pulled off of me, making me let escape the breath he was keeping me from taking. I heard Bill claim I was his, and someone tell him that I was no longer that, and tell him that he was to leave Area 5 forever. If he ever came back… ** black again ** I was a little bit more "there" than before, but still pretty out of it. My eyes fluttered open, and I saw the stunningly beautiful face of the six foot four inches tall Viking Sheriff of Area 5. I was on a couch too comfortable to be mine. I looked around me and recognized Bill's place, where there was, much to my satisfaction, a rather huge hole in the wall, showing the effect I had had on Bill's body.

- Sookie, you are awake! Thank God! How do you feel? _He asked sounding very concerned._

- Better than ever, _I could not help myself but answer._

-Good to know you are… ** I could not hear the rest, it was on mute in the pitch darkness **

I felt pain through all my body as I felt I was being shaken in an obvious attempt to wake me up. I groaned in protest, but the person had no intension on listening to my protests.

- Sook! Open your eyes! It is close to dawn and I will have to go soon. I want your permission to give you some of my blood, _Eric insisted as I opened my mouth to protest again._

- Will I die without it?

- Most likely, yes.

- Do it, _I answered opening my mouth._

I heard his fangs pop out and head the distinct sound of the fangs plunging through his hard-rock skin. Few milliseconds later, I tasted the best thing I ever drank, much to my surprise. I found myself gripping tight against his wrist, closer to my mouth, and drank willingly many gulps of that dark and thick liquid that tasted like Heaven, making me wonder if I were dead or alive. However, he might have been dead, it sure felt to me like he was putting the spirit of life back in my body. I could feel lust for his blood rush through my veins as well as some other kind of lust you experiment when you want to reassert the fact that you are alive, right after you went through a traumatic event that make you see an intense flashback of your life. He seemed to feel it too, as he groaned in a very sexy kind of way. I drank until the wound had healed, and felt energy flood through my veins again, much to my pleasure. He must have guessed I was not really easy with the place we were in, where, few Vampire-faster-than-Bill-speed steps, toward my home, where I invited him in. He laid us on the couch, laying his back against the backrest and laying me beside him, my back on his torso, which was more comfortable than I would have thought, and circled an arm around my waist. I felt myself drifting to sleep in that very cozy spoon position.

- Sookie, what happened tonight? _He asked sounding all worried, making me fight the urge to turn and attack his lips ferociously._

- Well, _I started with shame,_I was weak and he was strong.

- Pretty much like a human and a vampire. But that is not what I mean. What happened? Why did he get so mad at you? _He insisted softly._

- I was stupid, that is it.

- Do not devalue yourself that way. You are a very smart woman. What stupid move did you try to do?

- I tried to break up with him, _I answered in a small voice, happy that he could not see my face as water ran on my cheeks at the memories of what almost happened._

- Ok, and can you explain to me how this was stupid?

- You do not understand! _I said not letting him the time to answer that indeed, he did not, as I continued:_I am responsible of my grandmother's death. My relationship with Bill made the murderer believe that I was a fang-banger bitch, which I definitely am not, and he decided that he would attack me; _I continued feeling his body stiffen with me, and his grip tightening around my hips_. However, the night he came in to kill me, I was not home, I was at Merlotte's, having a night shift. My grandmother must have seen him, or else, she was just a message to tell me that he hated me for what I did, and hated vampires and the ones who were dating one. I was dating Bill, and this killed my grandmother. Even more, it ruined my relationship with my brother who told me **I** was responsible for grandma's death. I could not face myself in the mirror; I could not stay in a relationship with Bill. Tonight, at Merlotte's, everyone thought that I was responsible for grandma's death. They thought I deserved to be sad forever, Eric. You cannot understand how much it hurt me. That fucking power is a weight most of the time, but tonight, it was worse than ever! _I was now not hiding the sobbing and tears on my cheeks, and I felt his hands soothing me through my hair, and a hand petting my hip._I do not know what to do. I want to leave the human world for a while. Eric, do you hire me as a waitress at Fangtasia? _I asked turning my watered face toward his._

- I do not know if it is a good idea. You have no idea how appealing your blood is. And it really does taste good! I am scared for you, sweetheart.

- Eric, I cannot stand working at Merlotte's! Hold on, you tasted it?

- I did because I had to lick your wounds closed in order to have your bond with Bill closed forever, I had to lick everywhere he licked you. Now, would you let me amend for letting a Vampire of my Area attacking you, Sookie? _He asked soothingly, knowing that I was a very proud person._

- What do you mean? _I asked not knowing and worried._

- I would like you to come pass your evenings with me at Fangtasia, and I would pay you for your presence.

- Pardon me? You would pay me for being with you at your bar? _I answered obviously ready to object._

- Sweetheart, I know you do not agree, but it is not meant to hurt you. Your situation is my responsibility alone. I am partly responsible for your wanting to leave Merlotte's for a while; therefore, I would like to pay in order to have you with me, to be my date for the next many nights.

- Date? Huh, do not you think it is not really logical? _I asked in a small voice, fighting against the loud voice in my head that told me to stop object and enjoy it._

- Baby, date is a word between any other. _He said against my ear, making me control a shiver that would've ran through my whole body._

- Oh, well, I guess that if you put it that way, I should not find any more objections.

- Good. Now, explain to me how what you did was stupid…

- Okay, I get it, it wasn't stupid. But I knew that I was outside, and that he was stronger than me, and that the night was going to be hard, therefore, I should have waited to be inside, so I could rescind my invitation.

- Then, you are right, that was stupid. But it was a good thing to break up with him. I have a question…

- What is it?

- How did you get to burn him? _He asked really surprised with what I had done, knowing that it was almost impossible for humans to take a vampire by surprise, mostly to hurt him physically as much as I did._

- Was he really that bad? _I asked unable to give an answer his question as I did not know it._

- Yeah, really. He looked like he stood in the sun for a while, _he said impressed and… proud?_

- I am sorry if I hurt one of your vampires.

- I found it sad you did not kill him in self-defence. Now, tell me, what happened? How did you do it?

- I do not know… _I answered truthfully._

- But tell me what happened…

- Huh… I don't know, I was breaking up with him, and suddenly, I was on the wall. I tried to get inside the house, and he threw me on the porch, where I hit my head. He almost killed me. He took me to his house and threw me on the floor. I did not want to hurt him, but he had my… that will be too much of information; _I added sensing him stiffen around me, making me tensed too._

- Sookie, I got to know, _he answered softly._ I have to know what to accuse him of.

- Eric… I don't know… I do not know you much, but I know I can trust you; I am just a little bit scared to inform you that much. You are already angry.

- Sweetheart, I am not angry against you…

- I know, Eric. I just do not know whether imposing you so many details is a good thing.

- Baby, I am the one to judge, and I do judge it is important that you tell me.

- Well… let's say that if that light did not come out of my body and burn him, I would not be a virgin anymore, _I said seeing his jaw clench really hard._

His hand circled my waist and he put a kiss on my cheek, making me suppress a moan and lay my head on his shoulder, trying to find the strength not to kiss him. He was now resting half under me, and I entangled my left leg with his legs and his arm was under me, circling my waist. I was now completely comfortable to daze off to sleep.

- Don't you have a non-sunny basement? _He asked hopeful, feeling the sun was to rise soon._

- I do. Let's go inside of it.

Actually, it was more like a tornado shelter, but it was rather cozy, as we had to stay there for few days some years ago. There was another couch, way more comfortable. Besides, I always wondered why my grandmother did not change the two. There was no possibility for the sun to come through the shelter. I opened the couch, which changed in a bed. I did not even think of the weirdness that the proximity with Eric would bring. He laid on the bed and opened his arms. I nested close to him, in a hug. He turned to sleep half on the side, half on his back, and I was feeling myself falling asleep rather quickly. Suddenly, a phone rang. His cellphone.

- Hello Pam, what do you want? _He asked sounding bored, putting her on the speaker and telling me to be quiet._

- Where the hell are you? You left in the middle of the evening yesterday night without telling me where you were heading and you did not come back. It is close to dawn and I was… well, I wanted to know where you were, _she corrected herself, letting me understand that she was about to say worried, so I smiled softly._

- I am safe, Pam thank you for worrying for me.

- Eric Northman, you tell me now where you are and whom you are with!

- I am in Bon Temps, _he answered sincerely, while she groaned_, with Sookie, at her house. Yes, I know, I left for her, it was not a good idea, it is bad for the market, _he added every time cutting her when we heard her open her mouth to protest._

- What was the emergency that time? _She asked as if it was not the first time._Last time, it was to see if the dog disrespected her after her fight with Bill!

- Pamela! Stop it now!

- Oh, she hears? _She said now laughing at her Maker._

- Hi Pam! _I said to confirm what she just asked, making her laugh some more._

- Hello Sookie. This is getting annoying! When will you stop having him come to your place so often? People pay to see him stand in his throne.

- I am sorry, I was not even aware he was coming to my house so often! It is the first time I am aware he comes to Bon Temps.

- Ever since…

- Pamela, I shut the phone now, bye, see you after the day, _he said executing what he had just told her he would do._Now, sweetheart, you should sleep, _he added toward me._

- What about you?

- Me too, sweetheart, _he said, bending to kiss me._

I accepted his lips with a happy eager. I could not believe I had that much lust for him. I think that the sun was to rise very soon, however, I did not mind. I was now straddling him and grinding against him. He was growling softly and I felt his fangs on my bottom lip as his tongue met mine with eager. He somehow found the strength to pull back me from him, and he looked at me with lustful eyes, smiling, and said:

- It is not the way your first time has to be. Not like that. Not because of my blood.

- What do you mean? _I asked not understanding, feeling vertiginous._

- Oh, William never told you that?_He asked, feeling uneasy._

- What was he supposed to tell me?

- Vampire blood gives a lot of lust to the human who drinks it, toward the vampire who gives it.

I did not smile anymore. That might mean that it was the whole reason why I had had some interest in Bill in the first situation. I pulled back from Eric, tears were running down my cheeks and I was sobbing heavily. He hugged me in an attempt to comfort me. I rested in his arms for a while, while I was sobbing. He sang to me the most beautiful song in a tongue that I did not recognize. Before I realized, I was waking up entangled with that beautiful man I did not really know well. I could not get up. He was out for the whole day. So I fell back asleep very soon, still nested in the cavity between his neck and shoulders. When we woke up, I kissed him and he kissed me.

- I am sorry for the way the evening finished, _he told me ashamed._

- It is not your fault, it is Bill's, _I said and realized his name still brought tears to my eyes._

- How do you feel, physically?

- I am not that bad, your blood improved my health a lot.

- I know, but I am sorry you had to feel that lust from me.

- Had? Who told you it was over? _I asked, putting a hand on my mouth._

- Well, you sure are honest, _he said smiling._

- How long will that be? How long will I feel like I want to jump on you and get naked under you every time I see you? _I started and added angrily:_what the hell is that? Is it also a side effect of your blood?

- I believe it is. Can you feel my feelings?

- I feel my anger as well as lust and some blood-lust… is that you?

- Unless you want some blood too, it must be me, yes. I feel the same than you.

- Ok and how long will that be?

- A certain while, that knowledge of emotions and where the person is will most likely be forever.

- And by forever, you mean… ?

- As long as we shall both live, _he answered, confirming my fears._

From now on, he would know whenever I had any kind of lust for him. Or whoever else, for the matter. The sun had set, we could get out. I did not feel like getting up, my body was still painful, no matter how old my Viking was… the Viking was, sorry, my ex-boyfriend had hurt me a lot. He saved my life, and that was the most I could get out of his blood. I was sore, really, really sore from yesterday. I tried to sit, and I repressed a moan. Unfortunately, I could not repress it all, and the sweet Swedish Vampire heard me, taking me in his arms, across the yard after making sure nobody would see where we were coming from, telling me it would not be the last day we would sleep there together. I could not believe I never showed it to Bill, but I was grateful of that. He let me on my bed, went into the bathroom to run me a bath, and I could hear he put some bubbles in it. My senses were really higher than usual, even after I had had Bill's blood. I could feel the Viking's power inside of me, and I could feel him all over my bedroom and bathroom. He took my clothes off of me, with looking at me much, making me blush. I was sure he could both feel and smell my arousal, making me shy. He put me in the water and rinsed my hair, making me sigh in contentment. He washed them and rubbed my scalp with his magical fingers. Bill was not as good as that man was. That made me blush because I could not help myself to think in another matter. I considered myself lucky that I never got to that point with Bill. But I decided to control my brain over something else.

- I cannot believe I do not mind you bathing me that way! I should be ashamed, _I said after I was all clean._Well, I guess you are just too good to be true.

- No, I really am true, sweetie. Well, sweetheart, are you ready to go to Fangtasia soon? _He asked looking at me getting dressed._

- Sure thing! I will be ready within the minutes, but I have to go at Merlotte's so I will meet you there!

- No way I will leave you alone! Even though I told him he would die if he came back, Bill might try to come and get you… he is not allowed to come within one hundred meters of you, and if he does so, I have to know it because I will have to kill him, as I swore I would do.

- Eric, do not kill a man for me!

- He ain't no man, Sookie. He is a monster, and that alone.. I will have to find the true reason of your meeting the first time. I would think the Rathbone were assholes that he paid or put in his way to get your attention. Or that he knew you read thoughts and did not follow your advices anyway. I am sorry to tell you this. Let's go now… you look absolutely stunning! I **love** red on you, _he said, looking at my red dress, his fangs down._

- Let us go, _I said, flashing a radiant smile at him._

We drove to the bar I worked at. I got out of the car, and went inside the bar. When I came through the door, the silence installed itself and everybody gasped. "_that bitch! Doesn't she know it is her fault if her grandmother died?" "I always knew she was a fang-banger!" "What the hell!" "How dare she present herself with these scars on her neck?"_The thoughts of people were cruel. Tears came to my eyes. I could not believe I forgot about these fang marks. "_I am sure she enjoyed all the bruises she has today!"_ Oh, did I really look that bad? I walked faster than ever toward my boss's office. I entered just after a little knock, and sat down. He looked at me with terror. He was really angry at me. He too thought I banged Bill.

- I am taking few days off. Can I please? _I asked all of a sudden._

- No. What do you want to do? Go bang your fucking vampire?

- What do you think? I am not that kind of person, Sam Merlotte! Next time you think about that of me, I will give my demission. I never was banging Bill! I will not tolerate that.

- Why did you let him bite you, then, Sookie?

- I did not let him bite me, Sam! He… he kinda didn't ask for my permission.

- Did he… where is the bastard? _He asked, obviously seeing red._

- Gone for a long time, hopefully, forever.

- Did he hurt you?

- Yes, have you seen my face? It is terrible, I heard it in people's thoughts. I am very well aware that I look like a crap. Do you mind me taking these days-off or not?

- Why? I would have liked you to be here with me tomorrow…

- Why tomorrow? _I asked puzzled_. Oh! It is your birthday! Of course I will be here, but I will take the evening off, I will work a day shift, please…

- Yes, no problem, but why?

- Because people are mad at me. They hate me for killing Gran. Don't they think I don't hate myself? _I asked fighting against the urge to cry as soothing waves were coming to me from the guy who was waiting for me in the car._Ok, well, I will be here tomorrow, but I won't be there after for a while. I will call you, or call me whenever you need someone and I will try to be here when my wall will not be shaken by my psychological state.

- Sure… I will try to find you someone.

- Well, I might have that, _said a cold but warm voice behind me, and I turned smiling toward the Sheriff who had a little red-head teenage girl who was undeniably a vampire with him._

- Who are you, and who is she?

- Sam, may I introduce you to Eric Northman, a very dear friend. Eric, this is Sam Merlotte, also a very good friend.

- It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Merlotte.

- My name is Sam, and I would love to tell you that the pleasure is shared, however, I am not sure. You sure look like a bloodsucker to me.

- I am not interested in animals. They do not smell good to me.

- Eric Northman, you watch your insults! That is not welcomed here, or toward my friends!

- No harm intended, Mr. Sam, _he said with a dark look at me because he felt humiliated._I did not mean to be disrespectful; it is just that I do not need any advices from an animal. I will take a very special care of Sookie. She is really important to me.

- What? Her blood is really precious and is not to be spilled for someone else than you?

- Sam Merlotte! _I yelled as Eric hissed._ It is not like that! We like each other, _I said without realising it, understanding the importance of what I said indirectly as I saw Sam's face._

- You like, as in Like him? _Sam asked me with his hard eyes looking angrily at me._

- It is not what I said, Sam! I do like Eric, but as a friend! _And maybe more than that, not that I would admit it out loud, I added in my mind._

- Sook, _he started understanding by my silent hesitation that I more than liked the man as a friend,_ listen, you just walked in that bar with another vampire than Bill, with fangs scars on your neck. Everyone will believe that this Vamp kissed you and embraced your neck with his fangs. They will believe that you are a fang-banger, and that Bill hid it by biting elsewhere than where you are to be seen.

Before I realised what I was doing, my hand had landed on his cheek and I was saying:

- Now, Sam Merlotte, I will be working tomorrow, but that is only because the girl Eric offers you to work in my stead is a vampire and cannot work during the days. I will however not be working anymore for you after that because I am bored of you making me feel like I am so much for you, and then, feeling like I am some crap because I know how you truly feel about me and I cannot reciprocate the feeling! I know that for you, it is hard because you cannot have me, but for me too it is hard. You know what? That **extremely great**friend of mine, which is, **indeed**, a vampire, was there to save my life when my ex-boyfriend tried to drain me yesterday night. He took him away from me and fed me with his blood, yes, I drank his blood, because otherwise, I would have died. I was actually dying when he gave me this blood. I do not know if you ever felt how it is when you die. When your life pass in front of your eyes and you feel the energy leaving your body, but I did yesterday, because of that fang-boy I now hate. He was there when you were not. We are definitely not banging yet. And maybe we will someday, I do not know, but I know I feel very grateful, and a lot more than that toward him. Now, if you are not done judging me, well, I am done listening to you judging me. So do it behind my back if you want to, but if I ever, **ever** hear you talk or think about me like that, I swear to God our friendship will be more over than what it is presently.

- Sook, I am sorry! I did not mean what I said. Do not give your demission, please!

- Well, consider me in break for the next two months, and if you give me a little time, I might actually consider coming back. _I started angrily._ Eric, we're off. Jessica, this is Sam. You have seen he can be a real pain in the ass, but he is rather nice, usually.

- Thank you, Sookie, see you next time. _Jessica said smilingly before bowing in front of Eric._ Thank you, Mr. Northman, for what you did to me by finding me a job and a house where I could live, in a very beautiful town. I am sorry my maker disappointed you, _she added with a very small voice, making me understand her maker was Bill._

- When were you turned? _I asked her incuriously, as I had believed he was waiting for me to be ready before drinking any human, and that meant he had actually drained one._

- I was not supposed to say that, was I, Mr. Northman?

- It is okay, Jessica, answer the question Sookie asked you.

- I was turned two months ago.

- Hold on a second, you want me to hire a **new Vampire** in my bar? Will not she drink someone dry?

- Sir, with all due respect, if I am allowed True Blood, I will not drain anyone. I mean, I never touched a human before, in my vampire life, therefore, I do not feel the impulses to go toward them in order to feed. I do have a lot of bottles of True Blood, A positive, if possible, and I enjoy my evenings and nights much. I can do the clean up until late, and come as soon as the sun has set. I will not disappoint you, Mr. Merlotte, I swear to you I will be the best you ever had, mostly as a vampire, but I will also try to be among your best employees.

- Well, we will try you out, but if you ever drink someone, I want a good punishment and I want Sookie back with me to work here.

- Of course, that will be respected, _Eric answered with his professional voice that made me control a shiver, making me realise that his blood was definitely stronger than Bill's._

- Ok, then, have fun and take a good care of you, Sookie. I hope when you come back, your shield will be rather up, and you will feel better emotionally.

- Thank you. See you in few months.

I walked away, and went in the car by the back-door. I was trying to fight the tears, but no matter how hard I tried, they soon were running down my cheeks. I ran in the car and sat my head in my hands, as I tried to sob silently. My new friend's hand rested on my shoulder and he sang that same song he sang to me last night. He was driving rather fast; therefore, I tried to wipe the tears away before arriving to Shreveport. Before we left the car, my cheeks were dried, but my eyes must have still been a little bit red. He put a kiss on my cheek and we went out. His hand wrapped around my waist, and I rested a little bit against him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the absence of signs for the talking in the last chapter, on Microsoft Word, it appeared, but it did not work on the website. **

**Chapter II : Second Night… or has it been a thousand years?**

We went straight to the throne. I sat beside him, and he took me on his laps. I was not sure whether I had to accept to be seen in that position with him, but I did not really mind, I mean, he saved my life the last night. I could allow him everything. That was my train of thoughts when I realised that I was looked at by eyes I knew perfectly well. "_V-Blood, please, I need some" _was thinking the owner of those eyes I knew fully well. He came toward the throne. I could not believe I actually was using, it made my heart sink. He was there and looked at me harshly. I remembered where I was and tried to let a little amount of space between my body and the one of the Sheriff Vampire owner of the bar. "_Wanna talk to you now!"_ I gave a small peck at Eric's cheek and told him in the ear:

- My brother's there, he wants to speak with me, I will be right back.

- Go, _he told me for the whole crowd, showing to me his hand so I could kiss it before leaving, what I did, so people would believe I was obliged to him._

- I cannot believe what is going on under my eyes here, Sookie, _Jason said harshly having all thoughts about me banging this bloodsucker. _Weren't you with Bill anyway? You are that eager of vampires to go to another as soon as you're done with the sack of trash that was going out with you before? Sookie, you are a very beautiful and interesting young lady and you do not **have **to go to vampires to have a boyfriend.

- Thank you. That is really nice of you, for the last part at least, but he is just my friend.

- You just kissed his cheek and ring after. He looks like he possesses you.

- Well, it is not what is going on, Jason Stackhouse! You will try to accept that I have friends of that kind, according to your dumb brain. But now, listen to me. I do like him enough to be his friend, and I will not stop because my stubborn brother wants me to stop contacting those Undeads. He saved my life, and humans' thoughts are too hard for me to bear to work ad Merlotte's, therefore, I had to come here for a little while. My shield is shaken up by Gran's death as well as our break-up, and my near-death experience. So if you do not mind, now, you would have to leave because you did not come here for the good reasons, and you will get killed.

- Yeah, you would know, you must use too.

- I've had Vampire Blood only few times, nad it was always to save my lfie.

- What happened yesterday?

- Yeah, now you would care, wouldn't you? It ain't your business, leave now.

- Yes, you would decide for me, wouldn't you?

- Sure thing. Pam? _I asked in a low voice, knowing she would hear me, and as a matter of fact, she was there three seconds later, I counted._

- Yes, Sookie? _She asked as bored as usual._

- Would you please get this man out of here? Nicely without hurting him?

- Sure thing. Can I enjoy it a little? If he is consenting, not-needed to say. _She said than turning toward the man as I acquiesced with my head._ Would you like to come to my house with me?

- Sure thing! _Jason answered with his eyes as round as balloons. _

- Good, tell Eric I'll take the night off.

- Sure thing, _I answered using the same expression than they both did before. _

I went back toward Eric as my brother had forgotten everything there was to know about me and this Viking, remembering only that very tall and seducing blonde girl which was going out of the bar with him. Eric looked at me smilingly and I felt his worry through the bond. I smiled reassuringly toward him, and I felt small relief as he understood I was better than I looked, which was not really hard to beat, if I remembered well the reactions of people who met me before, what seemed like thousand years ago. I went back to him and bowed in front of him. He raised me by a hand signal and pointed the chair beside him, where I sat. It was rather comfortable, as if he knew a human would sit on it. He was just there, sitting, and offering me one drink after another. However, I only took 7-up, not knowing what to expect of that very tall vampire which could have done anything with me already, and to whom I did not want to give more power than he already had. Suddenly, I could not understand what was going out with me, and I felt like I was burning all over. There was particularly that pain in my thigh, exactly where Bill bit me yesterday, and it made my breath being taken away. I was hurting and I did not mind if anybody could see it. Through the bond, I guess, Eric heard me and felt me being in pain, and it took only two seconds before he was by my side, offering me to help me out to his office, where I was being transported two seconds later by a very muscular Eric, who seemed to be rather angry at what was going out. He did not mind not being there for the costumers, and he made a sign to Chow to take his place at guarding the place. He brought me to his office and laid me on the couch which was really comfortable. I wondered what was going on in my body. I hoped I could find the reason of this pain and overthrow it very soon because it hurt like hell. Tears were running down of my cheeks, again, and I felt an overwhelming burn though my whole body. He was again singing that song in what I guessed to be Swedish, as the thoughts told me he was. It did not calm my body, but my soul felt better a little.

- Sweetheart, it is really important that you tell me the truth. Where did Bill bite you yesterday? _He asked worryingly as I showed my neck and femoral artery. _Sookie, I will have to bite your femoral artery in order to break the overwhelming power Bill has over you. He is having so much power that he can hurt you without you even understanding what is going on in your own body.

- But that hurts so much! Please, don't do that!

- I am not like Bill, I can make it painless, but you will feel something else that you might not be ready to experiment with me.

- Anything but that, _I answered having no idea what he was talking about. _

- Sure, sorry in advance. You might feel the need to ask me more than what I am willing to give tonight, but if you do and insist, I might actually accept to give you what you want.

- Do it! It hurts like hell!

He put his lips on mine, and I suppressed a moan of joy at the idea of being kissed by him again. I know I am using it way too much these days, but I do not really care right now, and his kisses help me feel the pain being torn away, even if he does not really take it away right now. He used his tongue, and I could not suppress the moan that was escaping my throat now. He went lower on my body, unbuttoning my dress at the same time, making me gasp when his lips found my breast in an eager way. I could not believe he was actually doing that, here, in his office, but I forbid myself to think that. His lips then found somewhere that I had never, even in a dream, been touch by anyone beside myself, one time, when I was under the V effect. His hands were all over my body. He suckled, and then blew on the nub between my legs, and I moaned so loud that I was afraid every vampire in the bar would have heard me. He held my hips with his arms, and bit exactly where I was hurting, making me feel a strange relief, as well as a strong pain that brought tears to my eyes, which I did not want to show him because I knew he would feel guiltier than necessary. He drank a little amount of blood, as it was his duty to do, and tried to control himself to walk away from me. I kept his head between my legs, and he drank some more, happy that I was allowing it. My libido was higher than I ever felt it. I could not keep myself from wanting more and more, and I moaned:

- Make love with me, Eric, please!

- Sweetheart, I do not know if it is what you really want your first time to be like…

- It is, I know… _I answered wholeheartedly. _

- In that office? When every vampire could hear your scream or moan, when you would come?

- How do you know I will come?

- Sweetie, I have a lot of practice, and you have none, therefore, it will be so easy to make you come that I could do it closed eyes.

- Eric, I do not care, please, take me somewhere else, or something, but make love to me.

- If I swear to you I will a little bit later tonight? It is now twelve, and I will close the bar at three, in order to have some time to play with you, Sookie, now that I have found a game mate satisfying enough to maybe make me have a lot of fun.

- Well, you better make me happy, when you close that bar, because the expectation will kill me, definitely.

- Fine, I will make that night unforgettable, after we closed the bar. Do you want to stay here, while I am working, or come back with me?

- Hey, I want you to explain to me what happened, Eric. _I asked while I touched his arm and caught a «__Skit__, I hoped she would forget that!», that made me gasp. _

- When someone bite the femoral artery of a human, it is very easy for him to have power over that human, unless it is bitten again, or licked, in the first hour, by a third party in the next twenty-four hours. It causes a lot of pain to the human to become the possession of a vampire, and its body therefore tells him, or her, what is going on just before he becomes the possession. That is the only reason I would have bitten you in that situation. The fact that it is the femoral artery and so close to your… inner legs makes it really harder not to drink too much, mostly when you feel aroused like you just did, what you cannot deny because I could feel it very easily, because it rushes the blood through your legs very fast. And you, you, Sookie Stackhouse, taste so good that it makes it harder than with anyone else to stop, already. Even in my past, I have tasted very good Sup, but they were nothing like you are.

- Thank you? _I said unsure whether or not it was what I was supposed to say. _

- You're welcome, _he said laughing a bit, making him look even more beautiful. _Thank you, for those thoughts about me.

- You hear my thoughts? _I asked unsure whether it was a good thing or a bad one. _

- I think I do. I heard you think that I was more beautiful when I laughed. However, I am not sure if it was a feeling or really "he is more beautiful when he laughs".

- Yeah, I can understand that, I kind of see the thoughts of everyone all the time. And I must admit something… If you get angry, please, hit something else than my poor human body, _I said making him laugh some more. _It is serious. I can read your thoughts too, since like the past few minutes.

- What? _He asked unsure of how he should react. _You can… read my thoughts?

- I think I can, but that might be a good experience. I mean that it might be useful for you to have a little telepath to understand you without having you speaking, mostly if you are thinking of entertaining a relationship with that person. I do not know if it is your intention, but if it is so, you must be happy that you have me reading your mind. And if it is not, then, you have to be considering yourself as unlucky because I will never allow you to touch my body again, _I added seriously._

"I will not hurt you, I like you, and I would be ready to spend part of my life with you, if you let me the chance to do so." "I like you too and would like to spend a little amount of time with you, no matter how much we know each other for the moment, I hope it will change very soon." "So do I, sweetheart, and I believe that it would be Heaven to me if I was allowed to become your boyfriend in a near future," _he admitted making me blush._ "Really? But you don't even know me, why would you be interested to the point of becoming my boyfriend?" "Since the first time I've seen you, Sookie Stackhouse I knew that you would change my life forever. I was very angry because you were with that Bill and I could not have you for myself, when my only desire was to protect you from him and the asshole he could be. He never really respected humans, though he never really drained them. I was afraid he was going to hurt you and he was working for someone to have some powers of yours that are quite impressive, I must say." "Thank you. So you think that Bill used me in order to gain some power for someone he liked or he had some duty to fulfill for?" "I do not want to hurt you, dear Sookie; I just cannot hide you the truth as you will read it in my mind anyway. I sincerely hope you will forgive me and my harshness because you cannot accept that without problem, and I am very well aware of that. He is most likely working for Sophie-Anne Leclerq…" "Who is that person?" "She's the most inhuman vampire I know. She loves Sup as her pet." "Okay, twice in that conversation, you have been telling me that Sups were important or special…" "Oh, and you want to know what the Sups are? They are the Supernatural beings." "Okay, and that includes…?" "Weres, Shape-Shifters, Faes, witches, wiccans, etc. They all taste rather good, but you taste better than them. I know, I have tasted about one of them each. The weres are the ones that taste the good, after the faes, but they smell rather bad, therefore, I am not really a fanatic of them. I prefer faes, which now hide because Vampires used to kill them a lot because their blood was simply ecstatic. They mostly become under their power, it is a new addiction. Like you might become one to me." There was a knock at the door, preventing me from answering at the so sweet thing he said. Well, was it sweet? "Not really, sweetheart", he answered smiling before answering the person to come in. Chow said that the clients were waiting. Eric got up, took my hand and walked toward the throne, making his fangs show. I sat beside him and he put his mask of meanness on his face. He could not fool me. "I could be mean to you, Sookie, sweetheart, only if you do not hurt me, I will not." "Of course, baby"_ I answered in a singing voice in his head._ "Are you having fun?" "More or less, I have nothing to do, except have a mind conversation with a vampire, and fun would not be her tonight, it would most likely be somewhere else,"_ I added rather teasingly._ "You are terrible, Sookie Stackhouse, you will be the death of me." "Of course, but that is if you are not mine", _I thought winking at him subtly, to what he answered with me a smile through which we saw his fangs. _He was as beautiful as always, but now that he was standing like that, with his protective glance on me, I did not only believe he was beautiful, he was perfectly stunning, and absolutely perfect, even though the humans in the room thought he was scary. His thoughts were powered to me. "If you knew how much I would like to have you under my body, pinned to me, in a position which would make you close your eyes under the wonderful pressure present on the wonderful spots that would make you moan and growl in an animalistic way," _he thought making me blush. _"Stop thinking that way! I'm hearing it!" "Yes, I was kind of hoping you would," _he answered without a shade of shame. _"Well, I would like you to stop! It is not really a smart thing. It makes me feeling all…" "All what?" "All weird, and I do not like it. I would like you to stop thinking like that…" "I would like to, only it is about the only things I could do, I have always done it that way. It is not my fault if I have not been used to be peeked on. I will not stop being myself for you, dear Sookie." "You should beware, but I could easily not stop being myself for you, dear Eric" "What does that mean?" "That I could stay the person I was with Bill, and my blood will not be available to you…" he growled softly under the threat. He was almost menacing. I smiled under the attempt of scaring me. "Don't worry, baby, you will not scare me. I am too tough for you", I thought winking against at him, as he growled in answer, making me be a little bit scared, but only to make him happy because I knew I had nothing to fear, he would not want to hurt me, because he knew I would not want him if he very did hurt me purposefully. He knew it, and I saw it in his mind, as he was angry that he still did not have too much power on me yet. "You are lucky you do not have too much power on me, sweetheart, because if you did, I would not be giving it to you willingly, and therefore, it would be less fun for you, sweetheart. You know it, don't you? You know that I would not like it as much if I did not give it purposefully, if you took it from me without my wanting?" "I am well aware of that, and what I regret is not the fact that I do not take you against your wanting, it is more that you refuse to accept that I have any power or any kind of mental strength." "I do know you are one of the most powerful men I have ever seen, and I hope that you will not believe I do not know it. I find you quite interesting because of that, and because of your charms. I do know that you are strong, but I am not quite sure that you want me to fear you, I am well aware that you want me to be happy, and mostly, to be happy with you and the only way to do it would be to be nice with me, and not use your strength against me." "I would not even want to do it, sweetheart." "Stop using such nicknames with me, Eric. People might believe your softened" "Or they might believe that I am as a seducer as usually. That I am going to charm you and dump you very soon, even though we both know it is none of my intentions." "We both know that?" "You know it, don't you, sweetie?" "Why would I? Did you give me any proof that what you say is true?" "Lover, I saved you from your damned ex-boyfriend! I think it is a proof that I want you alive and close to me." "Well Eric, that might not be exactly true because you might just want to taste my blood or to be my first lover. However, we will have to talk about it. I find this conversation quite interesting." After what I lifted my shield, only hearing him muttering and sensing his feelings. I found with a certain sense of fun at the look of perdition on his face. I felt in his feelings that he did not understand what was happening.

- Lover, I cannot hear you anymore, _he muttered looking at me in wonder. _

- No kidding? _I asked sarcastically. _

- Why? _He answered truly lost._

- Because I did not want you to hear me think. I erected a wall between us two.

- You can do that? _He asked, truly amazed._

- Yes, it is rather easy when you have been a mind-reader all your life. I will teach you someday, _I murmured back, smiling with affection._

- Why not today? _He asked with a mask of anger, reaching his hand so I could grab it and sit on his lap, what I did with a submissive smile. _

_- _Because I do not want you to hide your thoughts away from me yet, _I said smiling softly and pecking his cheek with my lips._

Much to my satisfaction, he turned his face so I would be facing him, and he put his lips on mine, but it was not so soft. I preferred him when he kissed me softly, but a girl cannot always have what she wants, now, can she? Moreover, I do not really mind when he is being a little violent. I would mind if he was more. I straddled him, forgetting instantly what surrounded me. It did not take long for me to remember, though, as many voices expressed their liking at the sight loudly. I automatically stopped grinding against him, what I had started doing while I was lost in my lust, and I went straight to my chair again, as fast as I could. He did not like it, so he grabbed my hand and sat me on him. I was sitting chastely on his laps, but I could easily feel the bulge telling me that he would do much more than I wanted to do in public right now, if he was allowed to. I turned my face toward him, and moaned in his ear, before nibbling it with my teeth:

- Are we leaving, soon? I want to go, I am sure we can do pretty much many other things than what I am doing here.

He moaned at my actions and words, and he groaned a little before telling me that we would leave soon, I just had to be a little patient.

- I am not the patient type, Eric,_I retorted with my hands between us, touching the bulge I felt in my back, daring something I would never have thought myself capable of doing._

- Well, you should work this, _he said, moaning at my touch._ And I do not mean what you have in mind and hand right now, _he added fast when he felt my hand gripping a little harder. _Fuck, Sookie! Stop that, I am begging, _he muttered at my ear, before nibbling it with his expert lips which darted toward my neck not long after, provoking a moan to come from my lips. _

- Eric, it is either we go now, or you let me go sit on my chair, _I said half moaning, and panting. _

He laughed softly.

-Soon enough, sweetie, but I cannot see Pam, so I can't leave the bar.

- I told you Pam's taking the night. By the way, I always thought she was gay, or so it is what Bill warned me about… Ain't she?

- Well, it depends what the piece of meat looks like to her. But your brother would make any lesbian girl be straight again, or so it is what she told me the first time she met him.

- He was there before?

- Yes, with a lady called Dawn, if I am not mistaken.

- If that information slips from your lips again, dear Viking, I will have to shut them more forcefully than with my own lips, _I said, afraid that he might slip again._

- Am I supposed to be scared, angel?

- Oh, I cannot do much against you, but I can still try.

- You can try as much as you want, I will be your willing victim.

- I think you misunderstand the meaning of victim, Eric.

.He smiled wickedly at me and moaned against my ear:

- Oh God, I would **love** to be your victim.

I blushed furiously and tried to get out of his grip, which tightened against my waist. "**BATHROOM**" I yelled in his head, making him gran in complaint, and release me. I hurried there and came back as soon as I possibly could because being away from him was physically painful. He felt me feel pain and smiled proudly at me, but I knew he had felt exactly the same because I felt his feelings triggered by a non-understandable feeling for him. I smiled tenderly. Suddenly, a dark haired vampire, kind of scary, I must say, grabbed me by the waist and muttered: "Your bruises smell deliciousss", with his fangs down. Eric was near us in the second.

- Drake, let go of her! _He growled with his fangs down as well._

_- _I would like to share your meal, dear sheriff, _he said in a completely teasing tone._

- I would like you to release her, now! Drake! _He said, more frustrated than I ever saw him._

- Why would I do that? _Retorted the asshole. _

_- _Because I told you so and I am the sheriff here, Drake! _He growled._

Drake answered by putting a hand on my breast and massaging it roughly. I moaned. It hurt. I did not like it, and Eric liked it much less. When he was about to jump at his throat, I felt a very strong pain at my neck, and I saw him crashing to the ground, groaning. I did not understand, Drake's hands were on my waist and my breast. I saw a silver chain at Eric's neck. I felt the same pain, and I wanted the pain to go away. I knew it would not, I knew it because I could feel it. I heard Eric say "Don't, Sookie, I see the light under your skin. Calm down, sweetie. Calm down. I know why he is here, and you are compromising yourself, and me, at the same time. I know you are just nice right now, but I need you to stay calm."


	3. Chapter 3: Who possesses whom?

_I am aware it has been an eternity, I am sorry… I had written a whole chapter on my computer but it crashed. It came back two weeks ago (it was gone for like a month) and I was in an end-of-term rush. I still am (for the last day :D, but I felt disloyal to you… also, to answer to the demand of everybody who submitted review, there will be some M in this chapter, but due to my own lack of experience, I am not sure how good it is…_ Chapter III: Who Possesses Whom?

I felt the anger rise up more than I thought. I looked at him in the eyes, and it calmed me down. I felt waves of his calmness going toward me. I could feel it was faked, but still, he needed me to be strong and not to show them my powers. He deserved a woman who was willing to help him too. We went to the office together, after he asked us to move away from that room. Then, there was a young teenager coming into the room, followed by four or five people wearing dark clothing. Eric got up, bowed a little, in faked submission, took me by the arm and yanked at it so I could be closed to him, and roughly threw me to the floor in order to have me on my knees with my head down in front of _the Queen_. I grunted because I was not happy. I disagreed with the way he was making me act. "Shush, sweetie, it is not a good idea to make such noises in front of the queen." "Fuck you, Northman! You hurt me and you're making me look like I am submissive!" "Well, it's what you need to be, Sookie! Tell her we've exchanged blood thrice, sweetie, it is important if you do not want to go back with Bill." "Unfair! You know I do not want to go back to that sucker!", and then, I hid my laugher at understanding I insulted Eric too because vampires actually are suckers. "Gosh, Sook! Are you trying to be so mean?" He actually seemed hurt. "I meant it as a jerk sucker, not a vampire sucker, Eric, you have nothing in common with him… What do I have to tell her?" I asked to get him to forget me. "That we have shared the blood bond." The queen made me get up and looked at me, smiling. She had my chin in her hand to look at my face under all angles. Soon enough, she spoke to Eric, without leaving my chin, on which she applied a little bit too much pressure, making me grunt, again:

- She's one of my boy's, Eric, you have to let her go, _she said, laughing softly._

- Actually, she is mine, _Eric answered, growling softly as the queen's gaze was going from up to down on my body, looking more at my neck and... breast? _

Of course! Their queen had to be a queer! A minority is a minority is a minority! Eric must have heard that because he hid a laugher with a cough "Thanks Sook! So are you a minority, and you do not seem to be a lesbian!" "I am not, but she was definitely weird enough to be!".

- Yours? How dare you say that?

- I agree with his statement, Mrs the Queen. _I interjected, trying as hard as I could to hide my disdain in front of the politeness I showed her but did not think she deserved._ We had the exchange of blood creating the blood bond. We have exchanged blood three times.

I was not expecting Bill to take that statement well, but I was not expecting that. Less than a second after my statement, Bill was on top of me, his teeth were plunging in my neck, and a scream escaped my lips. He was drinking avidly and he grinded against me too, making me want to puke hard, but I tried to control myself as I struggled vainly against him. Eric threw him on the wall, hard, making my neck spill open. He bent on me and liked the wound closed; as he tasted my blood for the second time, he moaned of content, very lowly, but I was not sure whether or not the people looking at us could hear, with their super-hearing.

- Billy, you should not provoke me like that. You are pushing it.

- Fuck you, dick, she is mine, _he growled badly._

Then, something unexpected happened: Bill started to puke my blood, much to my surprise and the one of all the vampires in the room. "Eric, it hurts!" I yelled in my head, complaining against my pain in the neck as well as the feeling of him puking, due to our relatedness brought by the link between us due to our blood. "I know, baby, calm down and take deep breaths, I heard it made humans feel better, not that I remember." He answered looking at me sympathetically in the eyes. "What's going on with Bill, Eric?" "You are a quite special creature, Sookie Stackhouse, and you create strange reactions in vampires." "Sorry…" "Don't be, sweetie!" All of this conversation took few seconds, and the queen spoke:

- Eric Northman, I would like you to release that human. I would like you too share your meal, _she said licking her lips with open mouth, showing her fangs. _

I was uneasy, I knew that Eric would let me go to her. He had the duty to obey to what that stupid teenager ordered. However, surprisingly, he said:

- Sorry, your majesty, Sookie is my human, and **mine** alone.

Suddenly, there was a sharp pain at my neck, and a strangled yell escaped my lips as my hands gripped my naked neck. I saw Eric fall to my side, grunting against the pain he felt too. The bitch came closer to me, and I pushed her away, saying:

- Sorry, I'm straight, bitch! And I'm his! _My voice was not so loud because of the feeling of hurt I still felt on my throat._

Eric was angry, he growled, but he was weak too because he had a silver chain around his neck. The woman bit my neck, and I shoved her hard. However, I was too weak. She drank many gulps. It was soon over, and I ran past her, as she was starting to puke too, making me control a laugher. I ran to my "date" and took the silver chain off his neck before anyone could do anything. They are fast, but I think I was lighting so they were startled. I then took the chain and protected us with it. I was straddling his crouched body, but I was on my two legs, snapping around me with the chain. I saw the light on my body, and controlled it. It went down again.

- Mrs. Stackhouse, I recognize that you are really courageous, but your beauty is a waste without your intelligence.

- And what will you say? You are intelligent? You need your puppets to control one vampire and his stupid little human, and from my point of view, it does not seem to be working so well.

- Sook! Stop, please, _Eric asked me, looking at me warningly: "You will get hurt and I will too."_

- Listen to your master, Sookie.

- Huh… Sorry, but he is not my master, and far to be. I mean, he is nice and all, but my master? It is hilarious. As if any of you here could be my master!

- SOOKIE! STOP NOW! _He yelled without wanting me to continue. _

I fell silent. He was angry, and this kind of got me angry too. I could not believe that he was taking her part now! He was on the ground and I was the only one who could protect him. Her people came toward us, and as they came close, I felt anger rise. I took the other side of the chain, and it separated as I pulled slowly but strongly. Wow, that power, I did not know. I was happy to get more powerful with time, and I was startled to feel Eric be uneasy with what was going on. I was protecting him and I at the same time. It was what I had to do. He would have to explain himself later. I started swirling them around. They took a few steps back and I knew that the other part of the fight would go vampire speed. What is weird though is that I could see their every move and hit them with the chains. They yelled and it smelled burning flesh. The queen growled and they stopped moving. I looked at her too. I was breathing harshlyF, and I hoped it was not to plan a surprise attack because all these powers used a lot of my strength. Survival instinct was still kicked in, but I did not think it was possible for me to fight for too long before getting used to all these new powers which were still so new for me. Much to my relief, she said:

- She won. Let us go away. But we will be back someday. It better be true that she has shared the blood bond because otherwise, we'll take her away. And we will make the test.

They all left swiftly, grunting and growling. I was now alone with an angry Eric. I realised I was straddling him, so I took a step over his body, leaving my initial position. I went on the couch. He got up and came toward me angrily.

- Okay, stop being angry, I did not do anything wrong.

- You did not do anything wrong? Are you kidding me? You basically provoked her and revoked my rights on you.

- Well, you are not my master, are you?

- No, but in front of her, you have to act as if I were.

- Okay, so I am your pet, am I not?

- Come on, sweetie, now that you have claimed that we have shared a blood bond…

- Which you asked me to claim…

- Yes but that's not the point, now, you have to claim that I am your master. You are not my pet. You just have to act like you are. But listen to me, you are as much my possession as I am yours, and as we are willing to be for one another.

- It is funny when you speak like that, because you seem to be actually a human, no offense meant. It is a good thing. You help me to forget I was mad at you.

- Probably should do it more, then. I am really sorry that I had to literally throw you on the floor. Are you hurt? _he asked coming closer to me, to look at my knees, which were shown by the dress I was wearing, as well as my elbows. _

- I am fine, thank you, _taking myself away from his wondering gaze so he would not see me as a mere weak human._ So, what did she mean by the "we will do the test"? What does it mean for us? Do we have to prepare… how can we study for that?

- Study, it is funny. We, Vampires, do not really study for stuff… we act. Do not hate me.

- What is it? _I asked very anxious, suddenly_.

- We have to actually share the blood bond. And she will be back in two days, top. She has to ask the register to make sure you are mine. She will come back with the register, and if you are not mine, stop hissing each time I say that!, we will be separated and you will be hers.

- What? Okay, so I have to drink your blood two other times and you mine once?

- That is accurate, _he said warily._

- Okay, and how do we proceed? _I asked without letting him know that I actually wanted it badly._

_- _What? Hold on, what do you mean? You will not complain? You are actually willing to do that?

- Well, I must say that I do not really have choice. I do not really want to become the bitch's bitch. I would much rather be yours! _I said without understanding how wrong it sounded until Eric made a noise and shifted his weight as if he were uncomfortable, making me understand that I teased him in a bad way that might have gotten him hard. _

- You want to be my bitch? _He said as his emotions sent to me that he wanted to get me in his bed too._ I would not complain too much, _wow! He actually explicitly said it._

- Ok… this has just become awkward, _I said blushing vividly._

- Oh, sorry. So, look, I know it might be hard to do. It would be good to drink from one another at the same time; it would take off the pain for you. So that is how we will proceed.

He got me up, sat and got me on his thighs. He put his hand to his mouth and bit. I felt a sharp pain on my wrist, and blood went out of it. He put his to my mouth and drank from mine. I ended up straddling him, and our position was as if we were kissing, but both of our arms were touching where our lips would. Okay, this taste was good, and I was getting turned on by the seconds the blood was flowing in my mouth. I took my mouth off few seconds after I had started to drink because his wound was closed, and so was mine, surprisingly.

- Let's get out of here, Eric, please! _I moaned as I felt myself get wet by the second. _

He growled lowly. It excited me. I knew he could smell my lust, and I tried, with my brain, to control my lust for him, because, at this rate, every single vampire in the bar would smell me in few seconds.

- You are like a drug to me!

- Stop playing Edward Cullen and be yourself (yes, I had read and watched the _Twilight _series before the vampires came out of the closet).

His completely lost look was so funny. I kissed his lips, which was a mistake because I ended up, for the second time in such a short time, grinding against him in total lust. He growled as I moaned as we both felt each other's desire touching ours. And that is how I got him convinced to go somewhere else. He took me in his arms and went in his very beautiful car, not that I minded whether or not his car looked nice at the moment. I was full on fire. I wanted him badly. I wanted him to keep his attention on the road, but his hand was going from my thigh, where the touch burnt, to the stick each time he changed the speed, and he was driving fast, way too fast. We were in his home in the next ten minutes. He picked me up, and I hugged him tight, kissing him, and I felt wind on my body, and he was running vampire-speed in his house, and I did not even care not knowing the place, I just wanted to know him, for the moment. He laid me on his bed and stopped moving for a few seconds. His body was hard against mine, and I did not like his immobility so I wrapped my legs around his hips. He growled and whimpered. His hands went on my stomach, and for the first time, I realised that he was apprehensive with what was going to happen. "What if she is angry tomorrow and wants me out of her life? She has gotten to me and I will not be able to stop seeing her…" I had concentrated to read in his mind. He was SO cute, and I put my hand in his face, making him bend so I could kiss him. "I believe that I might be able to love you easily, Eric Northman. Continue to think such things, and do not worry, you will win my heart!" He growled because I had read his thoughts, but I only found it sexy. I let him put his tongue in my mouth, and sucked on it a little, making him moan and lose it. I knew he found it sexy when I did that. His hands got to my breast, and he started playing on it, making me have a hard time to concentrate on what he was feeling and thinking. He was curious and excited, and he was uncomfortable with those pants on, but more than all, which really surprised me, was that all he could think of was "What if she does not like it?" or "I do not want to hurt her" or "Crap, I hope she will enjoy this as much as I will!". It was really sweet, really. I was touched more than I would be ready to admit aloud, not that he did not know it. He took my shirt off and looked at my breast through my red-laced bra. He got even harder, if ever possible. He touched them through my bra, warily, as if he was afraid to break them. I laughed softly and thought: "They are not fake, otherwise they would be bigger, but still, you will not break them." He laughed and unclasped the front clasp, pushing it aside. I knew he must have had at least a thousand women in his life, but he acted so strangely. He looked at me with amazement as if he had never seen something so beautiful, which I found weird because he must have seen other women who had bigger and more beautiful breast than me. I had read sometimes what happened in those situations, but they were not using the good words. Neither can I, though. He put his lips around my erected right nipple and sucked on it. I grabbed his hair while whimpering and moaning. He growled and I heard a "pop" as I felt a little graze on my breast. Okay, this was literally exciting and I wanted more than that. Without even realising it, I put him closer to me with my legs wrapped around his hips. He growled and his teeth sank in my skin as his blood dripped on his shirt and mine flew in his mouth. I tore open his shirt and push him away so I could drink avidly. He moaned as my tongue then swirled around his nipple, it was my turn. Wow! This was such a weird feeling. I felt a tongue on mine too, but it was a reflection of my tongue on his. I stopped my ministrations and looked at him wonderingly:

- Does it do that to you? I mean, do you feel everything I feel physically?

- I must say it is one of the first time in years I have felt pain, I mean, real physical pain, not only silver chain physical pain. I am not eager to get into you… well, I am, but I mean, I will feel your pain as you feel mine… but at least, I will understand. I will try to go softly.

- Ok. Well, whenever because I am really ready right now… _I said to put pressure on him._

- Eager much, _he said smiling._

- Of course!

So that is how we started it. It was a reciprocal feeling and our sufferance was mutual. It was not such a good thing, but it was not bad either. I mean that when he was doing things to me, he was feeling it too, and when I was, I could feel what I did. It was weird but nice. We got rid of all our clothing, and when I saw him naked, I completely paused. Apprehension sucked in. He was big, and by big I mean… I never had anything inside of me before… except once, maybe, after my first time with vampire blood, and then again, I woke up before getting to have at least a little bit of satisfaction. He stopped too. He could hear me think and tried to control his laugher. I was shy. I did not want him to know that I was so much a virgin. I mean, most virgins have touched themselves before waiting for "the good one", but I never consciously did so. I am not saying I never had lust for a man before, it would be total lying and being in total denial. Then, I wrapped my hands around his neck and got him down toward me. We had both sat, but I laid us down, kissing him while I did that. He was ready, and I hoped to be too. "I am ready. Do not take too long to be inside me, I prefer it fast and furious than slow and painful." "It will be painful anyway" "I know, but do not wait too long before being fully into me so I can stretch for you and then, be ready to experience the best sex I ever had." "Not that you have a lot of comparison points" he answered grinning against my mouth, deserving me to bite on his lips, making him moan in lust. He was on top of me and aligned with me. I was not really the patient type, and both our lust and bodies' readiness made me want him to fill me right now. My legs had wrapped around his waist again, and I pulled him toward me. He continued the movement. He wanted to stop halfway, but I pulled him even harder. It hurt like hell, and he saw the tears in my eyes. However, I guess because both our bodies are so different at these places, he did not seem to suffer much. I bit in his shoulder to keep myself from yelling, and draw some blood out, which I thought was impossible with human teeth, but I guess my "supernatural" being made vampires more subject to my physical ministrations. I drank avidly, for a third time in two days, and started moving with him. His blood was working miracles on me, and I wanted to keep having sex with him for the eternity. I had no sexperience, but I let the instinct kick in. Once his wound had closed, he licked my shoulder and drank the blood which was flowing from the injury I created on my own body. Definitely, this was a weird situation, but I loved it much. He growled and the speed of his movements increased uncontrollably. I was moaning and muttering his name, and I felt the need to have more and give him more. He was now filling my inside, and I felt like it was crazy! I needed him to stay there forever. But soon enough, my inside started to feel weird. There was this weird pain along with pleasure that was coming up and higher. I felt like I wanted to close my eyes but look at him forever. I was not sure whether or not I wanted him to look at me while I was having an orgasm… it was my first one ever, and I did not know what I looked like. I was scared of him finding me unappealing afterwards. "Oh, baby, I would never find you unappealing. Let yourself go! I know you are ready." And with that, his mouth was on mine, his tongue invading my mouth, not that I complained, and both his hands were on my breast, squeezing gently as well as pinching it. My whole body convulsed for few seconds as my shoulders and bum pressed into the mattress and my body went toward him. I did not want to hurt him, but I bit his tongue, to what he hissed in pleasure. I felt my inside tighten on his cock and was not sure it was a good thing or a bad one. He growled softly and thought: "Shit Sookie! You are wonderful! Stop wondering about my pleasure, I just wanted to make sure you would have an orgasm, and as you did, I will be allowed to let go now…" He was going at an incredible pace, and I guessed it was vampire-speed pace, but not too vampire speed. Suddenly, he pushed into me harder than before, and he sank his teeth in my neck, drinking freely. I felt his orgasm go through me, and it sent me to the stars again. This time, however, his mouth was not there to quiet me down, therefore, I yelled his name and grabbed his hair some more, keeping me to my neck and wanting him to do much more than just that. I did not even think I breathed during the whole intercourse. Well, of course I did, but I mean, I was breathing very fast as if I did not, and as if I had ran a mile without break. He seemed out of breath too. He got on my side and before I realised it, I was in his arms as he was spooning me under a heavy blanket. He must have known that it was a very long night for me because everything was prepared so I could stay there and sleep. "WOW! I mean, I did not know I was missing that, back then!" "Yeah, well, it is what they all say!" "Oh, Eric Northman, if you start comparing me to other girls, do not worry, I will be over you by the minute." "I was kidding Sookie! You are so interesting when you are angry, you are actually quite hot." "Actually, you are quite hot when you are angry yourself." I answered blushing before realising that my brain was going in a blur due to the sleepy state I was now in. He kissed my neck softly and whispered with his real voice:

- Good night, Sweetie, have sweet dreams, in which I hope I will be the king.

- Good night too, Eric, _I said smiling_. My dreams will have you in them only if I am in mine.

It was going to be the day soon enough, so I knew that when I would wake up, he would not be beside me. I tried not to want to cry, but it was harder to do than I could control. His grip on my waist tightened and he put one more kiss on my neck. I smiled so he could be reassured. Unfortunately, he was linked with my feelings and could even hear me thinking if I was not being careful, which I could not be because of those overwhelming feelings off the day. "Baby, I will sleep by your side today, for the whole day I will sleep, but we will be together." "What? I mean, this is not a coffin…" "You know, as long as the sun does not get in, you are fine, which makes it impossible for you to open the blinds during the day." "But other vampires…" "Are not as rich as I am, and they cannot buy themselves 100% sun-proof blinds. It is actually kind of like a painting on the windows, I bought it because, unlike what most people think of me, I do not want to spend my whole life in a coffin. It is not a great aspect of being a vampire." "I would indeed have been among the people who would have thought that you loved the dark side of being a vampire." "I know… There is so much we have to learn about each other. But that will have to wait… for now, you need to sleep, lover." He put a kiss on my cheek and I turned toward him so our lips touched and I was facing him in a cuddling pause.


End file.
